Geron
Physical Description: '''Tall fair skinned, and pale haired, the Geron are a tall well built race. The raider society values strength and power, meaning that most Geron are strong and well built. Their time working on farms and personal training keeps them fit. '''Society: '''Geron means guardians and Northmen, in the ancient tongues. Geron society is loosely structured around noble families and a king, but kings have little power over the actions of the citizens. Rather, being a noble means owning land- and in turn owning serfs and servants. This loose power structure gave rise to the guilds, when coin was introduced as a universal currency in Northren. Now, guilds and nobles vie for power, while many of the lower classes suffer. You will find powerful Jarls under a king, and Karls beneath them, and under them you have renowned warriors and artisans, and beneath them the serfs. Coastal raiders and bandits are common in Geron culture although being a bandit in Northren means being hanged. Most Geron raid other countries from the coast and return home with their spoils. Most Geron are farmer folk, or common folk who live in cities. Geron farmers must protect their own homesteads and farms from bandits and beasts because they are often miles away from the next town or city, and calling for aid is often impossible. As such, all sons and daughters of a farming family must be proficient with a weapon, and all farmsteads will be found equipped with an armory. Most Geron are deeply shamanistic, and view magic with reverence, although they are still superstitious. In fact, most warriors are considered warrior shamans, and will carry charms and runes into battle to protect them. They also believe that dying in battle is the only way to get into Vaskrheim, and many old warriors will cross the sea to find a battle worthy of a death. These practices have faded since the turning of the century nearly a hundred years ago, but the traditions have not vanished entirely. '''Adventurers: '''Their almost mystical view of the sword makes them good smiths and warriors alike. They easily fit into any party as a front line warrior, even as shamans. However it is more common for women to deeply study magic, as men are more likely to study battle shamanism. '''Standard Racial Traits: * Ability Score Racial Traits: '''+2 con +2 any other * '''Size: '''Medium * '''Base Speed '''30 ft * '''Languages: Common Traits * Heart of the Snows: Gerons born in chilly climes treat cold climates as one category less severe. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Fortitude saving throws against the effects of cold climates, on any check or saving throw to avoid slipping and falling, and to CMD against trip combat maneuvers. This bonus applies on Acrobatics and Climb checks made in slippery conditions. They also gain 2 elemental cold resistance. * Heart of the Fields: Gerons born in rural areas are used to hard labor. They gain a racial bonus equal to half their character level to any one Craft or Profession skill, and once per day they may ignore an effect that would cause them to become fatigued or exhausted. * Strong Upbringing: Gain proficiency with a single weapon of the following: short spear, short sword, hand axe, war axe, light wooden shield, javelin or short-bow. This trait cannot be exchanged. Alternate Traits: * Heart of the Mountains: Gerons born in the mountains are skilled at negotiating heights and precipices. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Climb checks and Acrobatics checks to move on narrow surfaces and uneven ground. Furthermore, they are considered acclimated to the effects of high altitude. * Heart of a Warrior: '''Gain a +2 against fear effects, and effects that would demoralize the character. Furthermore the Geron gets a number of damage dice equal to their strength modifiers, to which they can add to their weapon damage. This extra 1d4 of damage is considered precision damage. * '''Heart of the Wilderness: Gerons raised in the wild learn the hard way that only the strong survive. They gain a racial bonus equal to half their character level on Survival checks. They also gain a +5 racial bonus on Constitution checks to stabilize when dying and add half their character level to their Constitution score when determining the negative hit point total necessary to kill them. * Heart of the Sea: Gerons born near the sea are always drawn to it. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Profession (sailor) and Swim checks, and these are always class skills for them. They can hold their breath twice as long as normal. * Hard-Headed: Gain a natural slam attack of 1d4 damage. Reduce all stun effects by 1 round, to a minimum of a single round. * Thunder shout: '''Once per day gain a single use of ear piercing scream with the caster level equivalent to the character level, using con to determine the save DC. * '''Shaman Call: Gain spellcraft as and Use Magic Device as trained class skills and gain a +2 to both. * Battle-cry: If a Geron with this trait successfully demoralizes an opponent with an intimidate check, they gain a +2 morale bonus to attack and damage until the target loses the condition. * Shield Bearer: The armor class penalty for all shields is reduced by 1, and the Geron gains the shield focus feat. Racial Power Woad: For a number of rounds per day equal to con modifier gain dr 2/-, and +4 strength. Height age and Weight = 1 Middle Age 30 years = = 2 old 47 Years = = 3 Venerable 65 years = = 4 Maximum age 65+2d20 years =